The Emotions
by SlayerOreo
Summary: 5 Kids who are experimented on got powers based on emotions. Trying to figure out their powers while on the run from everybody is tough (Sorry about the sucky summary)


The Original Characters

Anger (subject 7B1A3P)

Age 17? Gender boy Looks: glowing blood red hair w/ neon red/yellow eyes, pitch black skin, and tail pitch black race: Faunus?

Disgust,(Violett Fett)

Age 20 Gender female Purple hair and eyes Fair skin

Fear (subject CF81217)

Age 18? Gender Female Looks brown hair with blue eyes (have shown to be a greyish black when using her semblance of fear) pale skin

Joy (BOP364951)

Age 10 Gender Female Looks Blond hair with yellow eyes tan skin

Sadness (BOK52489)

Age 15 Gender Male Looks Dull blue hair with Dull Blue Eyes

Surprise, (Ricca Turchese)

Age 19 Gender Female Looks Turquoise hair with red eyes

Journal entry 1

There were children everywhere as we waited for jobs that would last us a lifetime but some never get chosen by the age of 25 and get "walked out." It has rarely happened though because they need us to do their work. One minute. Be back. Sorry back; they brought a child in that they were scared to touch and they had guns and I don't mean a pistol, big guns, I didn't know why but he was wearing a red muzzle and they called him "7B1A3P" they made him sit down and they left the room leaving guards behind guarding him I look with mild interest but didn't care because everybody leaves probably a fighter by the looks of him… Hope he doesn't die. He could be someone of my past. We could escape together he can fight. Stupid, they're too good to let you run they will mow you down. I don't remember anything from my past. Will I ever? I'm worried about my….

Journal entry 2

Sorry about the abrupt ending but I was chosen to be a maid for a wealthy scientist who the "seller" pointed out that he went through kids like candy. I feel uneasy about that statement I felt a headache coming on I remember hearing it somewhere… Anyways there were 12 kids ages 4-20? (including me and the muzzle kid) I kept my head straight and facing forward not moving an inch so I don't get punished they called my number. I walked forward back straight. I heard another number but my thought was worried as time passed. What happening? Why is this happening? Why are we getting separating in groups? Why….. I felt a tap on my shoulder It was the muzzle dude I hadn't noticed till then but he had a tail and his shackles were beginning to crack he nodded at me to follow I whispered quietly thank you He nodded again and we went with our group. Fuck, Blue Rich Bitch wants to do an icebreaker (what the fuck is that) Anyways write you later.

Journal entry 3

Turns out the maid thing was just a scam a bloody scam. We are experiments in this bloody hellhole. There are six of us. Muzzle (as I named him) the red hair boy (or Faunus Violett pointed out), Violett Fett the "most wonderful girl ever born" racist bigot. Muzzle quit laughing.

Well, there is Ricca who didn't want to participate in the icebreaker even though it was her idea she been looking at me the whole entire time weird. But there is BOP364951 which is a child which is a cuddler she all cuddled in my side I don't know how but she the cutest thing ever! Anyways the last one is BOK52489 and that boy needs a hug or drugs I don't know. Okay, Muzzle wants to write and I have to use the restroom. Be right back.

Muzzle write here

My name is A but the people things call me 7B1A3P most of the time the cut me to check my regenerative capability each time it takes less time then the last to heal, this time it took 5 seconds they also test me strength, intelligence, and immunity to poisons like drugs and neurotoxins but the people things from before we got here they killed my parents and I will find them, make them wish they were never born, then rip them limb from limb.

Okay, I'm back and damn boy you need a hug.

 _As the girl hugs the faunus he starts trying to get away which wakes the little girl up. The child jumps in screaming, "DOGPILE!"_

 _The blue boy looks at the purple haired girl who was looking at the scene with disgust. The blue boy shrugged and hopped into the pile with the other 3 people as the purple haired looked away but on her face was a sad smile that quickly disappeared as she stood up and declared bedtime as she flicked off the light. As the lights go out the turquoise girl had an evil grin at where the faunus and the two girls rested at. Everybody bidded everybody goodnight but unknown to the dark-haired girl and her team will be the last time a smile will be on there face for a while._


End file.
